Final Fantasy 7 Truth or Dare
by Akako Hama
Summary: Basically the FF7 characters are forced to play a little game of Truth or Dare, only the readers choose what they do. Torture Hojo, PLEASE! Oh moved to crossover section because of other game characters that show up.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any other game characters used.**

Akako: Hey, well my muses have been bugging me for a Final Fantasy story, so here it is. Now if no one has seen the Truth or Dares from the Sonic section then my OC/Muse Hoshi will explain the rules.

Hoshi: (Clears throat) All right, so you guys give us questions and dares for the FF7 characters and we threa- I mean ask them to cooperate and do the dare or answer truthfully. You can make your least favorite character embarrass himself/ herself, or send them to the fans. (Points to the pits full of screaming fans) That's all there is to it, and flamers will be ignored.

Akako: Ok, Hoshi you're in charge here. I know you'll enjoy this, you had fun with the Sonic one.

Hoshi: Right now, we need to get the characters here. So how will we get the characters here?

Akako: I have Senna and her people already working on that.

Hoshi: They should be here soon then.

Akako: Well next chapter the FF7 characters should be here. Until then, send in dares.

Hoshi: We'll have all of the characters from the entire FF7 universe. And please don't forget you can ask questions.

Senna: (Walks in dragging a tied up Chaos) One down, many to go. Now I think I'll go for Cloud, or Sephiroth.

Akako: Why not get the easy characters done first?

Senna: Where's the fun in that. Oh I forgot to bring Vincent after I ripped Chaos out.

Hoshi: He'll probably come looking for you to find out how you did it.

Akako: Go grab Lucrecia, he'll definitely chase you here.

Senna: Great idea! I could use the exercise, I'll be back with two more characters later! And in exchange for getting them, I wanna be co-host.

Akako/Hoshi: Deal!

Hoshi: Well that solves you co-host problem.

Akako: What about the janitor, in other ToD fics the stage really gets messy.

Hoshi: Hmm, how about…Excella from Resident Evil.

Senna: I'll make a call and have her brought here.

Akako: Perfect! Now once again, SEND. IN. DARES. PLEASE.

Hoshi: O.O

Akako: People do have a habit of not reviewing.

Senna: Oh yeah that's why you gave up on your other Truth or Dare fic.

Hoshi: Well that's it for this chapter, bye.

**I cannot say this enough, this fic CANNOT continue without reviews. So please, give me some dares, or questions you'd like to ask. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any other game characters used.**

Hoshi: (Listening to Redemption while ignoring all the characters staring at her)

Senna: (Pulls off Hoshi's headphones) We need to get started here.

Chaos: (Growling at Hojo)

Hoshi: Vincent, can he even talk?

Vincent: I have no idea.

Chaos: (Snorts and glares)

Senna: Just to be on the safe side… (Slips a translator on Chaos)

Chaos: What the hell is this thing?

Hoshi: Now we can understand you!

Sephiroth: You better tell me why you had us dragged here or else.

Hoshi: Truth or Dare.

Senna: Yep, the reviewers send in dares you do them or join the fans. And may I add in the fact that these are the crazed fans.

Hoshi: Yep, they'll molest anyone thrown to them. And there's the yaoi fangirls and yuri fanboys.

All characters: (Shudder)

Senna: Enough of that, we have dares to do. We'll start with DragoncatKHfan's dare. I'm sure a lot of you will enjoy this one.

_**I dare everyone to beat hojo to a pulp. : )**_

Sephiroth: I already enjoy this situation.

Cloud: For once I agree with Sephiroth.

Everyone but Hojo: (Nods then beats the sick scientist to death)

Hoshi: Let's see if I remember how this works. Author powers! (Revives Hojo) Yep, I still got it.

Tifa: Why did you bring him back?

Hoshi: So he can suffer later, I know a lot of reviewers hate him.

Reno: Works for me. Though I like this place so far.

Hoshi: Not for long, kitty of the shadows' dares will definitely change your mind.

_**Hey I like this kinda story lol**_

_**Well anyway here are some of the dares I could come up with xd.**_

_**For Reno**_

_**I dare Reno to kiss Cloud infronth of tifa**_

_**I have a truth for Cloud.**_

_**Cloud did you have any romantic feelings for Zack?**_

_**And I have a dare for Vincent**_

_**I dare Vincent to pretend to be lestat/the brat prince for a day lol.**_

Reno: Hell no!

Hoshi: (Points to rabid fangirls that are foaming at the mouth)

Reno: (Looks at Tifa) I am only doing this to live. (Kiss Cloud for one second then pulls away gagging)

Cloud: (Runs to wash mouth out)

Senna: I'll go get him. (Leaves then comes back with Cloud) Answer the question.

Cloud: I only thought of him as a friend.

Yaoi fangirls: (Look disappointed)

Zack: O.O Those fangirls scare me.

Aeris/Cloud/Sephiroth: O.o

Hoshi: Did I mention I brought back everyone that died for this, and Vincent Lucrecia is back too.

Vincent: …

Chaos: He's in shock.

Hoshi: And by the way We have no idea who Lestat is so we'll skip that one for now.

Senna: Time for more dares! Dragon-Lily-Roulette has some good ones.

_**Kufufufufufu… I go by many names but call me Kurode…**_

_**I want to say that I will gladly make your lives hell…**_

_**But for now I will dare each and everyone of you to face your fear for seventy hours…**_

_**After thay Chaos can have you all as chew toys…**_

_**Hojo can experiment on you guys**_

_**As a gift for Hoshi a snack table that doesn't run out of snacks and other stuff..**_

_**Also can I be the nurse?**_

Everyone: O.O

Hoshi: Not spiders, please not spiders.

Cloud: You're afraid of spiders?

Hoshi: The large man-eating demon ones, but the little ones look like their babies.

/seventy-two hours later/

Tifa: (In corner whimpering)

Hojo: (Curled up in a ball shivering)

Sephiroth: (Staring blankly at the sky)

Hoshi: (Shudders) That sucked.

Senna: Chaos, we got you out of Vincent remember that.

Chaos: (Attacks the FF7 characters)

Hoshi: I'm glad he remembers. There goes Hojo's spleen, and Cid's nose. Oh no he smashed the cigarettes, now we have a pissed off smoker. Oh cool Cid jumped on Chaos' back! And lost both arms, and legs. He's gonna miss that body part.

Senna: (Revives everyone after Chaos was finished) I think we should tell Hojo about your army.

Hoshi: Why should we mention my yaoi fangirl army? Oops.

Hojo: O.o

/After experiments/

Cloud: (Glaring at everyone trying to ignore the twitching cat ears on his head)

Hoshi: (Chuckles and pulls Cloud's new tail) Thanks for the new snack table Kurode, and of course you can be the nurse. I have a great doctor for these guys.

Senna: Yep Pyramid Head worked great at the last ToD fic Hoshi worked at.

Cloud: Why did I get the ears and tail when everyone else got injections.

Hoshi: (Whistles innocently) It was my idea, and you're keeping them.

Cloud: (Glares at Hoshi and beings plotting her death)

Senna: (Pouts) Well that's the last of the dares. And I am so glad we didn't show everyone's fears. Jenova's was creepy, even by Hoshi's standards.

Hoshi: Remember to send in dares people, we need them to continue. Don't make me get Yugi Mouto from Yu-Gi-Oh to come here and use the kicked puppy face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any other game characters used.**

Hoshi: (Twitching)

Hojo: (Going on about his experiments)

Senna: Does he ever stop talking about his work?

All FF7 Characters: No.

Hoshi: (Holds up sign saying 'Who ever stops him gets a dare pass')

Chaos: (Tear Hojo apart) Finally silence.

Hoshi: Not for long, here's your dare pass. (Hands over a laminated pass)

Senna: (looks at the bloody mess that was Hojo) Time to break in the new janitor. Excella, we go blood.

Excella: (Walks in wearing a jumpsuit and dragging a mop) I had a high position at TriCell, then some psycho comes in and pays my boss for me to be a janitor. (Continues to rant as she cleans)

Hoshi: By the way, welcome to the team Dragon-Lily-Roulette. So Kurode was what you wanted us to call you?

Dragon-Lily-Roulette: Yep.

Senna: Let's start the chapter! Our first dares are from kitty of the shadows

**Aw how could y'all not know who the brat prince is? well sence the dare me had for Vincent failed I have another for himVincent I dare you to kiss tifaI also have another dare for RenoReno I dare you to dress in drag then flirt with Zack also I came up with a dare for hojo and cloudhojo I dare you to make cloud smell like a cat, then I dare cloud to run threw a dog park. Lol**

Hoshi: (busts out laughing) This is funny!

Vincent: (Quickly kisses Tifa on the cheek) Never said how I kiss her.

Chaos: (Rolls eyes)

Reno: HELL NO!

Senna: Either you do it or you go to the fangirls. And these are almost as crazy as the Twilight fans.

Reno: (Runs off then comes back dressed in drag) Now what?

Hoshi: You have to flirt with Zack Fair. (Grins evilly)

Reno: (Sighs then looks at Zack) Uhh… Are you into bondage?

Zack: Maybe. (Shifty eyes)

Hoshi: Ok while Reno tries to figure out how to flirt with a guy we'll just move on. Hojo if you would.

Hojo: (Dumps angry cat pheromones on Cloud) I think this will work.

Kurode: Oh, he's never gonna get that stuff off. So avoid cats for the rest of your life.

Hoshi: (Grins and drags Cloud to the dog park)

Cloud: SHIT! (Runs from angry dogs and cats)

Hoshi: Yeah, the angry cat stuff seems to be pretty strong.

Senna: Well onto the next set of dares! These are from pensuka

**hehe this is good stuff i have some things to make it bettertifa i dare you take off you top and do a sexy posecloud since your tourtured enough you get to mak out with tifa after her daresephiroth i dare you to jump of the cliff and land at the yaoi fan area**

Tifa: WHAT?

Hoshi: Just get it over with.

Tifa: (Takes off top and imitates pose from playboy)

Cloud: (Jumps Tifa)

Hoshi: O.O THE CLOSET IS OVER THERE! (Kicks both into closet)

Kurode: O.o

Senna: (Evil grin) Sephiroth you got a dare to do.

Sephiroth: (Glares) At least there isn't another male in there. (Teleports to a cliff and dives into yaoi fangirls)

Hoshi: (laughs evilly and tosses Cloud in)

Sephiroth/Cloud: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

All guys: O.O

Senna: Hey we have dares from Kurode.

**Kufufufufufu... You guys survive~ Well done and I'm glad to get the job~ Please get injured right now so the and I can tortur- I mean fix you guys up...My dares are for Reno to have cat ears... Rude to have Afro hair no matter what...Tifa you are dared to get smaller boobs seriously... Yuffie gets to steal anything with this invisibility cloak and Cloud name shall be reduced to Cloudy-Dowdy KittyI also have gift trapped filled beds for everyone... They can be trapped or not...**

Vincent: (breaks every bone in Hojo's body)

Kurode: (Cackles evilly as she drags him off)

Everyone: (Hears screaming and insane laughter) O.O

Hoshi: Any feel sorry that Hojo is suffering.,

Everyone else: (Shakes head)

Hoshi: Thought so.

Senna: Rude hold still while Reno goes in for his painful surgery. (Dumps hair growing tonic on Rude's head)

Rude: (Doesn't seem to care about having a huge blond afro)

Tifa: (Dragged off to have breast reduction surgery)

Cloudy-Dowdy-Kitty: How long is my name gonna be like this?

Senna: End of the chapter sound good?

Cloudy-Dowdy-Kitty: I guess.

Hoshi: When did you escape the fangirls?

Sephiroth: Someone insulted a guy named Wesker and chaos broke out when a dark brown haired fangirl dove in and attacked.

Hoshi: Kurai really needs to control herself when it comes to my cousin.

Reno: (Walks back with cat ears and tail)

Tifa: (Walks out behind Reno with a chest flat as a board)

Hoshi: OK we only have time for two more dares this chapter. And everyone remember each chapter we do five dares only. We might do more if Akako feels like it.

Senna: Now for joy24's dares.

**Hello, joy24 here. Don't worry I won't go crazy on yeah... I might spite you a : Truth: how much do you weigh? I can't really think of anything just : Truth: are your teeth pionted more than normal? Fogive me, but wiki said that you do, however I could never tell in the games or movie. Well, you know that could just be & ex-turk: Truth: Did any of you grow up in Shinra to become turks? Cause Cissneli (I spelled that wrong) said she : Dare: watch Friday the **

All FF characters: Uh.

Hoshi: Let me guess you don't know.

Tifa: Well the scales we used ran on mako to make them precise so with ShinRa shutting down we haven't been weighed in a while.

Senna: Makes sense, Sorry joy.

Vincent: Only when Chaos takes over.

Chaos: (Blinks)

Vincent: I joined later on in life.

Other Turks: (Nod)

Cissnei: I'm really the only one who did I think.

Hoshi: Scary movie? YES! (Runs off to get the movie then forces everyone to watch)

/couple hours later/

Senna: Time for the last set of dares! These are from Superman K.

Hoshi: That names sounds familiar. Oh well here's the dares.

**Cloud: who do you like more, aerith or tifa?Sephiroth: why do you need such a long sword?Zack: stab hojo in the face, then stomach, and cut off his limbsVincent: change your cape to pinkYuffie: switch bodies with renoThat is all ^^**

**Cloud: (Looks around and notices Zack's menacing face) Tifa?**

**Hoshi: Wow, scary guy.**

**Sephiroth: It was chosen for me and I grew used to it.**

**Zack: OK! (Stabs Hojo in every inch of his body)**

**Senna: Looks like someone is going back to Kurode. But he can go later.**

**Vincent/Hoshi: (Twitch)**

**Senna: Oh shit, Hoshi gets murderous with pink.**

**Hoshi: (Puts blindfold on) I'm good.**

**Vincent: (Growls when Senna dumps pink paint on his cape)**

**Hoshi: Vincent, you're lucky I can't see. I'll kill anything in pink that I see.**

**Senna: Well that's it for today! And sorry we took so long Akako is easily distracted by awesome games.**

**Akako: (Doesn't notice camera record her playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) DIE ALREADY VANITAS YOU BASTARD!**

**Hoshi: (Still wearing blindfold) Well send in your dares and have a nice night!**


End file.
